defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Sin Belore
"Blood for the sun!" The Sin Belore are a fully Blood Elven Private Military Unit. They are dedicated to the preservation of the Sin’dorei, its society and its culture through any means the leadership deems necessary. They were formed in the aftermath of the desecration of Silvermoon City to help provide stability and order for the people of Silvermoon, and later on widened their horizon to aid the people of the true Horde. The Sin Belore are engaged in war with several Alliance organizations, and most recently Garrosh and the Kor'kron. They are fierce opponents of the traitor-king and anyone who would disrupt the development, growth and path to glory of the Sin’dorei. The Formation of the Sin Belore Kullnar Sunstrike Kullnar Sunstrike, a proud Captain in the service of Prince Kael'Thas Sunstrider, was raised a proud High Elf; a member of a peaceful civilization that did not worship nature, but lived in harmony with it. His battle prowess was renowned, and he always led from the front as the High Elves battled against Trolls and then Orcs to defend their territory. He looked upon Humans and Dwarves as allies against the Horde, often fighting alongside them in bloody battles. Life seemed good; Kullnar married and became the proud father of a son, Kaleil Sunstrike. It seemed as though things would continue as they always had. The arrival of the Scourge, however, changed everything and ended the centuries of relative peace and prosperity that the High Elves had enjoyed. In the aftermath of the Scourge destruction of Silvermoon and before leaving for Outland, Prince Kael’Thas Sunstrider gave a Kullnar Sunstrike, a trusted member of the remaining military forces, the order to remain in the city to protect the remaining Blood Elves. Kullnar quickly sought out his two most trusted Officers, Kiae and Dothan, together they formed Sin Belore. To the Blood Elves remaining in Azeroth, it seemed like a new day was dawning: Kael'thas seemed every bit the great hero his ancestor Dath'remar had been and few suspected that even greater dangers lay in wait for them. Many of the most capable of the blood elves went with Kael'thas to Outland, while the remainder stayed behind to rebuild as much of Quel'thalas as they could. The Blood Elves in Azeroth looked forward to the day that they could rejoin their leader in Outland, but being pragmatic forged ties with the Forsaken of Sylvanas Windrunner, and by extension, the Horde. It seemed a temporary alliance of convenience at the time, but in truth it was the last refuge of their teetering culture, about to withstand yet another psychological blow, when their king and hero would become their enemy. The Fall of Kullnar Rumours had reached Silvermoon of Kael'Thas' apparent betrayal. Tensions mounted and tempers flared between the Prince's supporters and those who doubted him. The Sin Belore stayed true to their Prince, believing he was the saviour the Blood Elves. It became apparent that although Lor'themar Theron had assumed the role of Regent of Silvermoon, he was unable to control the rising unrest within the City. Sin Belore along with several other Guilds that had been created after the Prince left for Outland formed an alliance known as The Sunfury Covenant. The Covenant had a clear agenda to calm the people and keep them safe in this time of uncertainty. The Covenant elected a speaker whose sole purpose was to listen to each Leader within the Covenant, hear all the arguments set out before him and make a decision of what action to take that would best benefit the remaining Blood Elves. The Speaker elected at that time was Dothan. Dothan decided to leave Sin Belore so that his duty to the Citizens of Silvermoon would not be influenced by the internal politics of the Guild. Rumours spread around Silvermoon, “Kael'Thas the Betrayer” many said. Kullnar, confused and angry at the seeming inability of the Covenant to silence the ‘traitors’ as he saw them, fell into a state of deep depression. He too started to question the Prince's motives. The Sunfury Covenant was short lived, bickering leaders and Kullnar's lack of interest resulted in a complete breakdown of relations, and the Covenant was disbanded. Kullnar sought solace in Sinae, Kiae Dawnbreak's Sister and confided in her his growing unease towards Prince Kael'Thas. Although Sinae had always had feelings for Kullnar she never disclosed them. She informed her Brother of Kullnar’s misgivings, which results in an attack on Kullnar’s Son, Kaleil. With Kullnar’s wife missing and presumed dead, the attack on his son, who had defended the city valiantly, drove Kullnar deep into depression. He left for Outland to seek out Prince Kael'Thas, but never returned. The Rise of Kaleil Sunstrike In his father’s absence Kaleil assumed command of the Sin Belore. His first act as leader was to seek out Kiae and Sinae Dawnbreak. He had known them for most of his life and despite their attack they were the closest he has to family. Kiae and Sinae apologised for their actions and asked for forgiveness. After listening to their explanation and hearing the deep regret in their voices Kaleil forgave them and invited them to return to the Sin Belore. Prince Kael'Thas eventually showed his true colors and betrayed the Blood Elves left on Azeroth. The rumours were proven to be correct. Kiae Dawnbreak feared for his life as he had been proclaimed the “Herald of Kael'Thas" and disappeared without a trace. Kaleil, angered at the Prince's betrayal and the shadow that it would bring over his Father's memory, led a brave attack but unsuccessful attack against the fallen Prince. Kaleil, broken but still alive was brought back to Silvermoon by Iluness Sunwind, who healed his wounds over time. Eventually Prince Kael’Thas was defeated, and an uneasy peace settled over Silvermoon. Previous supporters of Kael’thas were left without a leader, without guidance. The Regeant Lord Lor’themar Theron established a new order and a new government, no longer with ties to Kael’thas or leading with false promises. The Sin Belore, however, resumed its original mission to protect Silvermoon City and the Sin’dorei within. The Sin Belore Today After a few years of seemingly calm atmosphere, the Sin Belore took on a more active role in making powerful allies and aiding them around Azeroth. After being dishonorably discharged from the Thalassian Army, the Sin Belore has turned into a Private Military Unit with its own agendas, goals and funding. Structure of the Sin Belore Leader ''Commander'' The Sin Belore is lead by the immutable Commander. His word is law within the unit, and he is answerable to no-one. Currently Anthrios rel'anthir ''Advisor '' Immediately below him is the Advisor, his second-in-command and most trusted assistant. In times of the Commander's absence the Advisor commands the same authority as the Commander. Currently: Nessra Sunwhisper Regulars The regular troops are divided into four groups, Recruits, Privates, Corporals and Lieutenants. Lieutenant These individuals have displayed loyalty to the Belore that is beyond doubt and have earned the right of command in combat and in the city should the situation so require. Corporal Corporals have demonstrated loyalty and dedication to the Sin Belore. They have shown courage in battle and a desire to be involved with the Sin Belore and to further the interests of Silvermoon, the Sin’dorei and the Sin Belore. Private This is the standard rank within the Sin Belore. These members have shown some loyalty and dedication to the Guild and are on their way to the privileges of higher ranks. Recruits All new members begin as recruits and must pass a probationary period before being welcomed as full members of the Sin Belore. Location The Sin Belore is based at the south of the Royal Exchange, though have been granted authority to use certain other buildings within the city for official business when they are not currently in use. This does not mean we stay solely in the Exchange. The Sin Belore will travel where ever it sees fit, be it after resources, saving allies or simply making more coin. Current Engagements Miltary Sin Belore is currently at war with the Night Elves, the Dwarves and the Kor'kron of Garrosh. Within the Horde races the Sin Belore are staunch enemies of the Second Gurubashi Empire. There is currently a ban on unauthorised travel to their controlled lands in the Stranglethorn Vale (enforced for the safety of our members). Non-military None at present Category:Guilds Category:Horde Guilds Category:Sin Belore Category:Military Orders Category:Blood Elves